


Cuddle Addicts

by Plagg



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Could be romantic, Gen, M/M, also lets admit it mark babies ethan like lbr here, could be read as platonic, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: Mark is over at Ethan's for some recording and movie night. Ethan isn't a fan of their movie choice, but he also isn't a fan of telling Mark that.





	Cuddle Addicts

Ethan was, to say the least, an addict.  No, not like drugs or alcohol or anything – a cuddle addict.  A poor, touch-starved cuddle addicted blueberry who might have had a _sliiiight_ crush on Mark.  It started off simple enough; Ethan would take small touches on Mark’s wrists or lean none too subtly into hair ruffles.  Videos made it even easier to get the touch he craved, since piggyback rides, bridal carries, and just general hanging off of Mark were half the time just part of the jokes and action.  The one drawback to being so close to Mark during a video was that he had a tendency to _spit_ when he started to laugh, but that was the price he had to pay to be close to Mark.

He'd been getting braver, too.  Forehead touches, laying on Mark’s shoulder, and even practically refusing to get up off Mark’s lap during a livestream had gone very well despite Tyler pointing it out that he didn’t want to get up.  It was Mark’s fault; he was the one who dragged Ethan closer in the first place!  That had to mean that Mark liked being close with Ethan just as much! 

So, even with that kind of logic, why was Ethan still terrified to cuddle up against Mark during a movie? 

They were alone for a movie night, having just finished about eight games of Mario Kart, and they just laid across the sofa.  Mark sat on one end and Ethan on the other, and the closest they’d gotten to cuddling was the game of footsie Mark started when Ethan accidentally-not-so-accidentally brushed his foot when he flopped down.

“Ah, that tickled!” Mark screeched before using his offended foot to smack Ethan’s.

“What was that for?!” Ethan whined as he brought his heel down like a hammer on Mark’s toes.  Their little game went on until the end of the opening credits.  It was a horror movie, as Ethan knew how much Mark loved the genre.  Maybe Mark wouldn’t notice if Ethan just slowly scooched until he could wiggle his way under Mark’s arm and cuddle into his chest?  _Yeah, right_ , Ethan scoffed to himself.

Mark had a habit of catching Ethan mid-act and teasing him mercilessly, so Mark catching him trying to straight up _spoon_ was out of the question.  He’d just have to suffice with slipping down the arm of the sofa until he could tangle his legs with Mark’s.  That was innocent enough.

Half way through the movie, it actually started to freak Ethan out.  He wasn’t much of one for body horror, and this was apparently Body Horror: The Movie.  _Great_ , he thought to himself, wincing as the torture scene picked up.  He really hated screams.

“I gotta pee; I’ll be right back!” he announced, bouncing up from his seat and heading down the hall.  Mark barely made a noise of recognition, too absorbed in the movie to pay much attention.  Once in the bathroom, Ethan switched on the cold water in the sink and splashed his face, trying to calm down.  “Guhh, eyeballs shouldn’t _do that_!”

He carded his hands through his hair and paced around.  There was no way he could finish that movie!  But, Mark was so into it…Ethan had to break Mark’s attention to get rid of that awful movie.  He swallowed hard as he realized what he could do: let Mark baby him.

One thing Ethan hated more than acne jokes was when Mark or Tyler babied him.  Yes, it meant Mark would pet his hair or occasionally kiss his head, but it reinforced the fact that he was so much younger than them.  He knew that neither of them meant any harm by it; they just did it because they liked to goof around.  “I’m reallyyyy gonna hate myself for this,” Ethan groaned as he made for the door, slumping slightly and turning his shoulders in to make himself look smaller. 

As he made it back to the living room, he crossed his arms and peaked at the tv.  Ohhh, that was disgusting.  _Ew, ew, ew, that’s gotta be a tongue!_   “ ‘m back,” he mumbled, flopping down in his spot on the couch and drawing his legs up close. 

“You OK, Ethan?” Mark asked, now actually looking at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Ethan squeaked out, wincing at his own voice. 

“Are you sure?” Mark questioned.  “You were in the bathroom for a quite a while.”

Ethan shrugged and fixed his hair, avoiding eye contact.  “I’m fine, dunno what you’re talking about…”

Mark didn’t say anything else, but he sat up and kept an eye on Ethan, especially during some of the more squeamish moments.  He held in a groan when Ethan jumped at a simple jumpscare, finally deciding he had to intervene.  “OK, that’s it, c’mere.”

Mark’s voice caught Ethan off guard and caused him to jump.  He unfurled his toes and looked over at Mark, who had his arm tossed over his head and legs stuck out across the cushions.

“Well, come on!” Mark said impatiently, “I’m not gonna scoop you up and put you in my lap or something; _you_ gotta make the effort, Blue Boy.”

Ethan blinked once, twice, thrice before giving a small nod and crawling over to Mark.  He laid right up against his side, back to the tv.  Mark sighed and stuck his hands under Ethan’s arms, lifting him up and settling him on his chest as he slouched down.  Ethan squeaked at the action and ducked his head away to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks. 

“Why’re you doing this?” he managed to ask before re-burying his face in Mark’s shirt.

“Because I wanna finish the movie and I can’t do that if I’m worrying about you!”  Ethan didn’t say anything, but he did notice how Mark’s heartbeat picked up as he ‘explained.’

“Thanks, Mark,” Ethan mumbled.  He felt a kiss on the top of his head, and a hand on the small of his back made small circles.

Ethan was over the moon and didn’t want the night to ever end, but it did and morning came, leaving two sleeping boys for their friends to find.  The teasing was worth it, so totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> blame their Mario Kart videos ok just be glad there wasn't a goo joke in this
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @pidgeheadphones if ya wanna


End file.
